<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he believes in fate, he's absolutely smitten, he'll never let you go by zephyrrwind (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999549">he believes in fate, he's absolutely smitten, he'll never let you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zephyrrwind'>zephyrrwind (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, a lil nsfw at the end, dedicated to my friend who ships them, pure fluff, the story ends though-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zephyrrwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title is from the lyric "She believes in fate, She's absolutely smitten, She'll never let you go" from absolutely smitten by dodie &lt;3</p><p>just a fluffy garrance fic for my friend (cousin)</p><p>words - 254</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garroth Ro'Meave &amp; Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he believes in fate, he's absolutely smitten, he'll never let you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi<br/>so this is bad, i’m a aware but this is my first fanfic lEAVE me alone (ง'̀-'́)ง</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- lowercase is intended -</p><p> </p><p>laurance rolls over to the blonde beside him</p><p>"hm, laurance? what is it?" </p><p>"mm nothing.." </p><p>he rolls over a hugs the brunette</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"really.. i just wanted to cuddle.."</p><p>"laur.. you could've just said so"</p><p>the blond embraces the man tightly</p><p> </p><p>you dont have to know them to tell they are in love, their touches are so full of love and care</p><p>falling in love with each other wasn't something either of them thought would happen</p><p>they both always thought they were straight until they realized they had fallen in love with each other </p><p>chasing after aphmau somehow brought them closer in some way (they don’t know either)</p><p>living together and waking up together, spending nights together and being each others firsts (in many things) </p><p>they are just so in love</p><p> </p><p>“hey gara.. do you remember the first time we did.. it?” </p><p>garroth smirked slightly, knowing what laurance wants</p><p>“yes, quite well actually..” </p><p>garroth leans in close to laurence’s temple, whispering huskily on his sensitive ear </p><p>“i know what you want..”</p><p>”please..”</p><p>”of course, love”</p><p>garroth moves to his neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive area...</p><p> </p><p>- afterwords -</p><p> </p><p>“gara.. that was great.. thank you..”</p><p>”mm you’re welcome, love“</p><p>”...”</p><p>”hey, i love you a lot y’know?” garroth asks lowly</p><p>”yeah i know, i love you too.. i love you more than you can imagine.”</p><p>laurence hugs the blond close, their naked skin brushing against each other under the soft blankets</p><p>they fall asleep like that, bathed in each others warmth and love</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhhh okay this is bad-</p><p>no i’m not writing nsfw, i’m not comfortable writing it right now- sorry???</p><p>jocey i hope you know i love you and that i’m embarrassed as hECK to be putting this on the internet (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞</p><p>anyways i’m tired so.. follow me?? i’ll be posting more soon! &lt;3</p><p>comments and kudos are very very very! appreciated!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>